Let's Play
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Oneshot, Hmm it's funny and cute you just have to read and find out more XD HibarixOCxMukuro


**Another story and plus it's my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn too and it just came to me lol XD**

**Pairings: HibarixYukixMukuro**

**Note: The girl name Chrome Dokuro isn't part of Mukuro Rokudo in this story okay Mukuro is himself alright.**

**Key symbol: () means they are talking in their head or thinking and so on ok.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Play<strong>

**It was nice summer day as Yuki was having fun playing with some of her battle moves at the river, Yuki was so having fun that she'd didn't see that someone coming from behind her but it was to late that someone grab her.**

**"Ahh ecchi!" Yuki screamed.**

**"Calm down Yuki, it's just me" said a familiar voice.**

**"Huh? Hibari-kun?" Yuki said a bit surprise as she'd calm down a bit.**

**"Yea it's me" Hibari said as he'd holds her tight.**

**Yuki looks at Hibari and blush so cute like after all this is the guy she is in love with plus Tsuna-kun told Yuki to be careful with Hibari-san.**

**"What do you want Hibari-kun?" Yuki asked.**

**"Hmm you" Hibari said all calmly to her.**

**"Huh? What?" Yuki said all blushing at what he'd just said to her.**

**Hibari looks at her all botherly or something like that and then he'd brought up his tonfas and that surprise Yuki a bit as she'd looks at him all a bit confuse she'd didn't know what Hibari is going to do with his weapon that he'd carries with him always.**

**"Hibari-kun what are you going to do with your tonfas?" Yuki asked as she'd looks at him.**

**Hibari didn't anwsered her question right away all he'd did was smile all slyly and with that he used one of he's tonfasto lift up her black skirt all evilly and that made Yuki face turn to a color of cherry and it was so cute though.**

**"Hmm they are black and with red hearts today" Hibari said with sly smile.**

**"Hibari-kun you baka ecchi" Yuki said all blushing still.**

**He looks at her and just gave her a sly cute smile and that made Yuki blush even more.**

**"Oh really Yuki? I am ecchi hmm?" Hibari said with a sly smile again as he'd moved his one tonfas up a bit that was still up her skirt.**

**"Hai you are Hibari-kun" Yuki said as she'd tried not to blush no more.**

**" Oh Yuki you don't know how ecchi I can be" Hibari said all so calmly to her now.**

**"I don't want to hear it" Yuki said as she'd pushed him away now.**

**Yuki then run off and was now running for her life now and she'd didn't know that Hibari-san wasn't alone but someone else was there too watching them from the shadow's as that person watched her run so fast.**

**"So it's a chase I see" Hibari said as he'd smile so sly evilly.**

**~The person from the shadow's appears next to Hibari-san~**

**"Ooo I love to play with her too" said a familier voice.**

**"What are doing here? I don't need your help Mukuro" Hibari said all a bit annoyed.**

**"Aww don't be that way after all it's going to fun" Mukuro said all calmly as he'd had sly smile .**

**"I don't need your help leave" Hibari said as he'd brought up his tonfas.**

**"Oh really but look at this" Mukuro said as he'd pulled something out of his pant pocket.**

**"What is that?" Hibari asked.**

**"Oh let's just say Yuki won't be wake up in about two hours or so" Mukuro said with a sly smile.**

**"You kisama" Hibari said under his breath.**

**~Okay let's just say two hours has pass now alright~**

**Yuki woke up with some warm pass against her and has she'd opened her eyes now it was Hibari-san and then when she'd looks down she was wearing nothing but a white button up shirt that happens to belong to Hibari and that made her blush even more as she'd pulled away from him and kept on blushing.**

**"Ah so your awake Yuki" Hibari said all calm as he'd looks at her.**

**"Where am I? Why am I wearing your shirt?" Yuki asked all blushing still.**

**"Your in school in my own room here and your tripped and fall hard on the forest floor and pass out man you were so dirty" Hibari said.**

**"Wait a minute you under dress me?" Yuki asked as her face turn to a color of cherry.**

**"Hai" Hibari said.**

**"Ahhhhh ecchi you ecchi you baka ecchi!" Yuki called out as she'd back away from him even more.**

**"There you go again calling me ecchi Yuki" Hibari said as he'd walks over to her.**

**"No you stay away from me Hibari-kun" Yuki said as she'd backs away from even more.**

**Yuki went and back herself right into the wall and Hibari trapped her there as Yuki was like oh shit I am fucked and even more Yuki is not with just Hibari but Mukuro was there too but she'd didn't even know it.**

**"Having fun without me I see" said a familiar voice.**

**"No way it can't be?" Yuki said all surprise once more as she'd turns her head around just a bit to see who it was.**

**"Go away I don't need your help Mukuro" Hibari said as he'd rised one of his tonfas up and pointed it at Mukuro.**

**("Two baka ecchi plus the other one is Mukura-kun") Yuki said.**

**"Ah keeping her all to yourself I see" Mukuro said as he'd walks over to them.**

**"Yea but what of it?" Hibari said as he'd still had one of his tonfas pointed to Mukuro still.**

**("I want to go home now and away from these two ecchi") Yuki said as she'd tried to escape but fail.**

**("Hmm she looks so cute like that aww she looks so scared too") Mukuro said with a sly smile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here goes my first lemon with this animemanga of Katekyo Hitman Reborn okay so bare with me alright **

**Hibari went and pinned Yuki to wall as Mukuro watches them but Yuki so blushing big time as she'd felt Hibari kissed and then sucked on her neck; Yuki then looks to her left and saw that Mukuro was sitting on the chairman's chair in Hibari's own room in the school as he'd watches them. Without waring Yuki moan out a bit loud as Hibari attacked her right nipple now as he'd open the shirt up but Yuki couldn't help the moan the escape her lips Hibari looks up at her and saw that she'd was enjoying and so he attacked the other nipple and got the same reply and he'd love it as he'd had sly but cute smile across his face, Mukruo on the other hand was quit enjoying it too as he'd watching them. Yuki with lust in her eyes begged for more as Hibari knew it as he'd kissed her soft gentle lips now once their lips touch he'd deepen it as Hibari attacked Yuki's tongue with his own as they play war with their tongues.**

**"Hmm your meowing so cutely Yuki" Hibari said as he'd attacked her neck again.**

**"S-shut up baka ecchi" Yuki said with a moan.**

**"Playing that card word again Yuki will I can fix that" Hibari said.**

**As soon as he'd said Hibari reached down and went between her legs and then inside her panties and places two fingers inside her slot and that made Yuki moan big time plus remember she is only wearing Hibari's white button up shirt plus it's big on her.**

**("Hmm I think I will join the party now") Mukuro said as he'd went over to them.**

**("What's Mukuro-kun doing? No he's coming over to us, no please" Yuki said as she'd felt Hibari thrusted his two fingers in her slot more and that made her moan more.**

**"You know it would be more fun if you lay her over the desk or let her ride you or made her lick and suck your lollipop" Mukuro said with calm smile.**

**"Hmm that all sounds good" Hibari said as he looks at Yuki and she'd slides to floor and panting to hard because Hibari let her go.**

**"I-I'm not going to that or let you ecchi's do that to me" Yuki said as she'd tried to stop panting to hard as she'd said that to them both.**

**Yuki was trying to rest a bit on the floor where she is sitting at as she was trying to get back her strengh but it was no good what Hibari did to her was making her want more and both Hibari and Mukuro knew that. Mukuro came to her and then picked her up all cutely and carried her to the couch but Yuki will she was getting more hotter right now because of Mukuro carrying her plus Hibari was watching them too. As Mukruo place her on the couch Yuki slowly slides down on it and lays down on it as she was looking at them and was waiting for whats to come to her as Yuki was so blushing big big time. Yuki was laying there on the couch as she'd tried to calm down but it was no use she'd needed to be release so badly no thanks to Hibari and Mukruo as them were looking at her and slying smilimg at her.**

**"Aww you didn't look so good Yuki" Mukuro said all calmly to her.**

**"Sh-shut up ecchi" Yuki answered all panting still.**

**"Yuki you wanted it" Hibari said all calmly too.**

**"No I didn't" Yuki said as she'd tries to get up but fail as she'd slides back down on the couch.**

**Mukuro went to her and sat on the couch and sat next to her and Hibari did the same as them where both sitting next to her as Yuki had her legs spread out all sexy like as she'd was looking at Hibari and then at Mukuro...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki then woke up she was fully dress with her own clothes on her she looking around and spotted Tsuna and Reborn looking at her as she'd was on ground next to Tsuna-kun's house, Yuki gets up carefully.<strong>

**"Yuki are you okay?" Tsuna asked as he helped her up.**

**"Hai I'm okay Tsuna-kun" Yuki said as she'd was being taken into Tsuna's house.**

**"It seems that you were dreaming about something Yuki" Reborn said.**

**"Reborn, Uh Yuki why were you sleeping in front yard of my house?" Tsuna asked.**

**"I don't know I can't remember" Yuki said.**

**"It's okay Yuki you don't have to push yourself to remember" Tsuna said with a slight smile.**

**"O-okay" Yuki said as she'd was a bit sleepy again.**

**"Yuki you should rest you look tired" Reborn said.**

**"I'm okay Reborn-sama" Yuki said.**

**"Alright then" Reborn said.**

**After that Yuki stay with Tsuna and Reborn for a bit but then left and went to go see Hibari at the school because she knew that he will be there as Yuki reach the school grounds Hibari was there waiting for her but that was strange. As soon as Yuki was in arm lenght Hibari went and attack her and of course she had to ****defend herself as she block his attacks as Hibari went on attacking her and was Yuki was only blocking. After about two more hours of that they stop and Yuki was resting in a tree that was on school grounds as Hibari was looking at her as she'd tried to rest but then without warning Hibari jump into the tree and grab her.**

**"I'm tried Hibari-kun" Yuki said all sleepy in Hibari's arms.**

**"I know" Hibari said as he carries her into the school.**

**"Why did you let Mukuro-kun put a i****llusion on me?" Yuki asked all sleepy.**

**"I didn't" Hibari said.**

**As they enter the school now Hibari carried her to his Disciplinary Committee room that was in their school, Yuki falls asleep fast in Hibari arms as they reach Disciplinary Committee room Hibari on the other hand sighs but carries her to the chairman's chair. Hibari sits down and then place Yuki very carefully in his lap as she'd sleeps away, her legs where hanging off the side of Hibari left side as Yuki was in his lap, her head was resting on his chest all cutely as she was all cutely holding onto Hibari's shirt. Hibari smile slightly at that but then he went and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and Yuki just did a cute meow as she'd cuddled up more in his lap. They stay like that until Yuki got a call from her mother telling her that it was dinner time and Yuki went but before she'd took Hibari with her and he went with her, he even stay the night was Hibari slept with Yuki in her bed as she'd was cuddled up in his arms as they slept peacefully but Hibari knew that they weren't alone as Mukuro was there watching they but Mukuro didn't move he just stayed put and smiled slyly at them.**

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay done with my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn storyXD<strong>

**I hope you guys love it XD**

**Plz comment and review if you want XD**


End file.
